heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: L
---- La Bandera La Bandera is a mutant whose first appearance was in Wolverine vol. 2 #19. La Bandera was a young mutant with the power to influence groups of people to do whatever she wills. Additionally, La Bandera could fire energy blasts from her staff, the potency of which was determined by the number of people she was "inspiring" at the time. La Bandera is later reportedly slain by the killer of superhumans known as Zeitgeist. ---- La Concierge La Lunatica * (Marvel 2099) ---- La Nuit La Nuit (Pierre Truffaut) is a mutant and superhero. He was created by Peter Milligan (writer) and Mike Allred (artist), and first appeared in X-Force #116 (July 2001). La Nuit (The Night) was a member of the second team of X-Force. He was teamed with Battering Ram, U-Go Girl, Plazm and other X-Force members on a mission to North Africa. Like with all their missions, Doop, a flying green creature, films them. On this particular one, they lose Sluk to a tank explosion. La Nuit could project a veil of dark energy, presumably in the same way as Darkstar or the Shroud. It is unknown if his powers had any connection to the Darkforce dimension. ---- Rae LaCoste ---- Lacuna Lady Bullseye Lady Deathstrike Lady Dorma Lady Grey ---- Lady Lark Lady Lark (Linda Lewis), later named Skylark, is a character in the Marvel Comics series Squadron Supreme and hails from Earth-712. She first appeared in Avengers #85 (February 1971), and was created by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. She is based on Black Canary and later on Hawkgirl in DC Comics. The character subsequently appears in The Avengers #141-142 (November–December 1975), #144 (February 1976), 147-149 (May–July 1976), Thor #280 (February 1979), The Defenders #112-114 (October–December 1982), Squadron Supreme #1-6 (September 1985-February 1986), #12 (August 1986), Quasar #13-17 (August–December 1990), #19 (February 1991), #27 (October 1991). Lady Lark is Linda Lewis from Franklintown, New Babylon (a southern U.S. State in the Squadron's reality). She was a singer before an enemy of the Squadron Supreme, Doctor Decibel, surgically implanted synthetic vocal cords into her throat, giving her the ability to generate a "sonic cry" which could incapacitate opponents. A reluctant hero at best, Linda often wished to return to her singing career. She often partnered in crime-fighting, and later romantically, with the character Golden Archer (mirroring the relationship between the modern Black Canary and Green Arrow); however, she refused his marriage proposal. The Archer then used a mind-altering device to literally change her mind, but this had the unintended side effect of altering her personality to an air-headed, vapid persona that put her feelings for the Archer above all other priorities. This led to the two of them leaving the Squadron Supreme for a time. When the Archer died under his later identity of the Black Archer, Lady Lark seemed to slowly shake off the effects of the mental modification, and returned to active status with the Squadron. Feeling she needed to increase her abilities to stand beside teammates that she perceived as more powerful, she began using the artificial wings that once belonged to deceased teammate Blue Eagle to gain the power of flight, and renamed herself Skylark. With this new ability came greater confidence, and Skylark became far more aggressive in combat than she had been as Lady Lark. After returning to her native dimension with the team, she was injured in reentry and was remanded to hospital care. A possible future version of Lady Lark appeared in the Supreme Power: Hyperion mini-series. Lady Lark appeared as part of the "Squadron Supreme" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #12. ---- Lady Lotus Lady Mastermind Lady Octopus Lamprey ---- Matt Landru Matt Landru is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mike Carey and Scot Eaton, first appeared in X-Men: Endangered Species #1 (June 2007). Within the context of the stories, Matt Landru is one of the mutants to retain their powers after "M-Day" and one that previously had refused to join the Xavier Institute. As a story element, the character was both a retcon and a plot instigation. The writer created the character as a reason for Beast to research the "M-Day" of the "Decimation" storyline. As part of this, the character was killed in a car crash at start of X-Men: Endangered Species and give a previously unknown back story with Cyclops. ---- Landslide Landslide (Lee Broder) Cassandra Lang * (Giant Girl, Titan, Stature) Lang, Steven ---- Lara the Illusionist Lara the Illusionist (Lara King) is a mutant who first appeared in District X #5. Lara worked at a nightclub in Mutant Town, and later found herself as the "other woman" when police officer Ishmael Ortega was having marital problems. Lara has the ability to create illusions capable of fooling all of the five senses. She was one of scores of mutants who lost their powers following the events of the House of M. Alternate versions of Lara Lara appears in the House of M as an A-List celebrity actress and is married to an influential man. Like her mainstream counterpart, she ends up having an affair with Ishmael Ortega. ---- Jerry Larkin Jerry Larkin first appeared in Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #63. Larkin was a member of the original Howling Commandos and fought alongside the team during World War II. Larkin was a former comedy performer and joined the Commandos when he was diagnosed with cancer. Larkin, in kamikaze-style, was killed during a mission in Germany. ---- Lascivious Davida DeVito, now known as Lascivious and formerly known as Titania, is a supervillain. Titania was a protegee of Auntie Freeze and a founding member of the Grapplers, along with Poundcakes, Screaming Mimi, and Letha. Titania was a mercenary and former wrestler turned criminal agent for Roxxon Oil.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #5, #21''Thunderbolts'' #21 She fought the Thing, Giant-Man, Quasar,Marvel Two-in-One #54-56 and Dazzler,Dazzler #13 and assaulted the Thing while he was hospitalized,Marvel Two-in-One #96 before going straight and joining the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation with her former teammates.Thing #33 Titania possessed superhuman strength allowing her to lift approximately 2 tons. As Lascivious, DeVito has the ability to influence the part of the brain that regulates passion forcing her enemies to fall deeply in love with her or anyone she chooses. She also retains her superhuman strength. ---- Lasher Laufey ---- Demetrius Lazer General Demetrius Lazer was a villain and enemy of the X-Men. He debuted on '' Decimation: House of M -- The Day After'', the one-shot issue that marked the end of the House of M crossover and the beginning of the Decimation storyline. Lazer was the Director of the Office of National Emergency (O*N*E), a United States government agency dedicated to the response against superhuman threats, particularly those involving mutants. During his rulership, he has the mutant Johnny Dee control Magma into killing the mysterious Mr. M. Valerie Cooper, long-time X-Men ally and O*N*E member, ends up breaking his kneecaps in the resulting confrontation. ---- le Fay, Morgan ---- Leader * Leader ---- Leap-Frog ---- Lectronn Lectronn (Tommy Samuels) is a superhero. He was created by Sholly Fisch and James Fry III, and first appeared in Marvel Age #49 (April 1987). As a child, Tommy Samuels contracted Polio, and lost the use of his legs. Years later, an alien came to Earth looking for a worthy person to bestow a great power upon. He chose Tommy, and granted him atomic powers and healed his legs. Thrilled with his new powers, Tommy Samuels became Lectronn and went out to test them. He came across a group of criminals and easily defeated them. However, while they were in custody, it was revealed that the criminals were grievously wounded by Lectronn's powers. He then learned that with great power comes great responsibility. ---- Leech Ned Leeds ---- Left Hand Left Hand (Diego Casseas), is a member of the supervillain group, the Folding Circle. Diego Casseas' wife was one of the brides of the Dragon's Breadth cult that Diego's military unit, the "Half-Fulls", encountered in Cambodia during the Vietnam war. The cult had been breeding superhumans for centuries, hoping to tap into the vast power of the Well of All Things, a mystic portal in an ancient temple. The Half-Fulls became part of this breeding program, each member fathering a child with a cult member. Diego's wife died and their daughter was left comatose after the fall of an elevator. Diego, having studied sorcery, stole his daughter's powers ten years later and became the Left Hand.New Warriors Volume 1 Issue #25 The Left Hand had the ability to access and manipulate the energy of the Darkforce dimension. He used this ability to project blasts of extreme concussive force (sufficient to kill a human being with little effort), and to teleport himself and others over long distances. ---- Left-Winger Legion Magnus Lehnsherr Prudence Leighton ---- Lei Kung Lei Kung the Thunderer first appears in Marvel Premiere #15 (May 1974). Yu-Ti apprenticed the young Daniel Rand to Lei Kung the Thunderer, who teaches him the martial arts while in the mystical city of K'un-L'un. The Steel Serpent (the exiled son of Lei Kung) later becomes one of the adversaries of the Iron Fist as he coveted the Iron Fist power.Marvel Premiere #15 During Avengers vs. X-Men, Iron Fist brings Lei Kung to take Hope to K'un-L'un for training. The weapons master of K'un-Lun, Lei Kung is a martial arts expert, one of the finest in the Marvel universe. His notable pupils include Iron Fist and Steel Serpent. ---- Leir Harry Leland ---- Olivia Lentz Olivia Lentz was created by Dan Slott and John Calimee, and first appeared in Venom: Sinner Takes All #2. Olivia was a former lawyer who was recruited to aid the Jury prosecute the criminals they abducted in their staged trials. Former jurist Max Taylor aka Screech served as the defense attorney. A mystery man named Gavel served as their judge. Olivia was taken to the Jury's secret headquarters via an unchartered plane where all the windows were covered with mirrors (to prevent Olivia from deducing the location). Olivia appears to have been selected to serve the Jury because of some unrevealed past with Venom. She claims to have had experience with symbiotes. Olivia was shrewd and showed little compassion for the criminals she tried. Olivia's relationship with the Jury seems to have come to an end. A comment in Thunderbolts #23 stated that the Jury had lost their funding and support system (including Gavel and apparently Olivia as well). ---- Leo Leonus Leper Queen Letha ---- Levan Levan was a member of the space pirate Nebula's band of mercenaries. Levan is a Freebooter, and Nebula's first officer. She recognizes his weaknesses and uses them to dominate him totally. While in her presence, he is subservient and a little nervous. Away from her, he is haughty, proud, and an able warrior. Hannah Levy Hanna Levy is a character created for District X by David Hine and David Yardin. Levy was a resident of Mutant Town, and the neighbor and friend of Mister M. She has a degree in social history and works for the North American Historical Review, a highly regarded journal. Her mutation is a prehensile tongue which helps her catch Insects, the only thing she can digest. ---- Emory Lewis ---- Alexander Lexington Alexander "Lex" Lexington was created by Peter Milligan and Salvador Larroca, and his first appearance was in X-Men vol. 2 #178. Alexander Lexington served in the military keeping his mutant powers a secret. While a skilled soldier, he also had a long disciplinary record. He was forced to use his powers while in the Sentinel Squad O*N*E Program, although he and Meld were able to hide the fact for a while. He was able to free his remaining teammates during a disastrous mission to the Savage Land. Lexington lost his mutant powers due to M-Day, and is currently the Sentinel Squad O*N*E field captain. During the Messiah Complex crossover, the squad were infected with nano-sentinel technology and compelled to attack the mansion. All pilots were killed as the infection robbed them of all humanity. Lex was able generate electrical current to manipulate electronic systems or produce high-voltage discharges, now depowered, Sentinel mech gives him extraordinary size and strength, reinforced armor plating, pulsar beams, optical lasers, non-lethal smoke bomb and capture net ordnance, and boot rockets . ---- Lianda Lianda Lianda first appeared in Dracula Lives! #1-2 (1973). Lianda appeared as part of the "Vampires" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #20. Lianda was an old gypsy woman and healer who had been made into a vampire and servant of Varnae. Lord Turac brought the wounded Dracula to Lianda to be healed, considering him more valuable to the Turks if kept alive. Turac did not know that she was a vampire, and she turned Dracula into a vampire in retaliation for his persecution of the gypsies. When Turac learned that Lianda was a vampire, he slew her with a wooden spear. ---- Liberty Girl Libra ---- Lich Lich first appearance was in Force Works #6 as a member of the Mandarin's Avatars. Lich is a former diplomatic assistanct who has been transformed into a skeletal monter. He used his claws and strength to snap Spider-Woman webs and grapple with her. He and Sickle later fought against Colleen Wing and lost to her. ---- Lifeforce Lifeform Lifeguard Liefeline Lifter ---- Lightbright Lightbright (Obax Majid) first appeared in Silver Sable #16, (September 1993), and was created by Gregory Wright and Steven Butler. At one point in her life, Lightbright was apprehended by the Bio-Genes, a part of the terrorist group HYDRA due both to her mutant powers and the fact she was a Somali rebel. The Bio-Genes were defeated by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack organization. Battlestar offered Lightbright a chance to redeem herself and she agreed to join the group. Joining the Wild Pack on several of its missions, Lightbright apparently liked the idea of being a super-hero. However the group disbanded. Lightbright is one of the few mutants to keep their mutant powers after M-Day. When next seen, Lightbright was one of the many heroes who opposed the Super-hero Registration Act during the Civil War event. Returning to her rebellious ways, she was stopped by Iron Man, Spider-Man and the local police. ---- Lightmaster ---- Lightning Bug Lightning Bug first appearance was in Marvel Comics Presents #15. Lightning Bug was killed in the Mutant Massacre. Her astral essence survived and searches out a new form to inhabit. Her essence later perished. ---- Lightning Rod Lightning Rod first appearance was in Excalibur vol. 2 #1. Lightning Rod was a member of Unus' gang in Genosha. With this group, he attacked Professor X. He later helps Callisto attack some Magistrates. He was depowered on M-Day. ---- Lilandra Lilith ---- William Lincoln * William Lincoln (Earth-616) ---- Link Link (Lorne Lincoln) was created by Ann Nocenti and Don Perlin, and first appeared in Beauty & the Beast #2 (Feb. 1985), a mini-series starring the Beast and Dazzler. He was friends with Poltergeist. Link has telekinetic powers. He was one of the young people staying at the Heartbreak Hotel, and worked as a street mime. He and Poltergeist saved Dazzler from the Gladiators. Link and Poltergeist later decided to leave the Hotel. ---- Lionheart ---- Abner Little Abner Little, also referred to as Mister Little, is a soldier of fortune in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Black Panther #1 (January 1977). Within the context of the stories, Abner Little is an unsuccessful, bumbling treasure hunter who sometimes assists the Black Panther and Iron Man. ---- Litterbug Live Wire Living Brain Living Diamond Living Laser ---- Living Lightning Living Lightning ---- Living Monolith Living Tribunal Lizard Llan the Sorcerer Lloigoroth Llyra ---- Llyron Llyron is the son of Llyra, and was genetically accelerated in age by Llyra so that he might take the crown of Atlantis. His mother Llyra was a Lemurian/human hybrid and a foe of Namor. She decided to conceive a child with Namor and introduce him as a successor to the Atlantean throne. After discovering that Namor was sterile, Llyra instead seduced a human named Leon McKenzie, to create Llyron. Leon's father Lawrence was Namor's half-brother via their father Leonard thus making Leon Namor's nephew and by extension Llyron is Namor's great nephew. The Atlantean Council voted Namor off the throne, and declared Llyron to be his rightful heir. However, the sorceress Morgan le Fay raised Atlantis from the ocean floor, and in the resulting chaos Llyron left with a number of Atlantean refugees to find a new home. Llyron is named after his maternal grandfather Llyron who was Lemurian. His maternal grandmother was a human named Rhonda Morris. He has resurfaced in the Thunderbolts series, as the leader of Fathom Five a militant Atlantean splinter group determined to destroy humanity. Llyron was defeated and nearly killed by The Radioactive Man. He escaped and returned to Atlantis, only to discover that he had radiation poisoning, and furthermore, had spread the poisoning among the Atlantean population. Llyron has super human strength, agility, endurance, gills and some resistance to physical and energy attacks. He can breathe in water as well as on land and swim at incredibly fast. Llyron is resistant to cold which is another adaptation to undersea life. ---- Loa Maximus Lobo Lobo Brothers Ted Locke ---- Lockheed * Lockheed ---- Lockjaw Locksmith Locus Locust Lodestone ---- Loki * Loki ---- Lois London * (Mortis) Longbow (Amelia Greer) ---- Longneck Longneck first appearance was in New X-Men #140. Longneck possessed a nine-foot long neck which broke under its own weight during the decimation when thousands of mutants lost their powers. ---- Longshot ---- Loni Loni, also known as Loni Stark and Loni Stane, was Howard Stark's first wife, Obadiah Stane's mother, and Iron Man's first major enemy within the Ultimate Marvel. Created by Orson Scott Card and Andy Kubert, and debuted in Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 1 #1 (March 2005), she is technically an original Ultimate Marvel character but is the counterpart of Obadiah Stane's (unnamed) mother in the mainstream comics and is later revealed to be a character in a in-universe cartoon within the Ultimate universe. A greedy opportunist, Loni married Stark. With Stark not a ruthless person, Loni divorced Stark and visited Zebediah Stane and they agreed to take Stark's company apart while Howard was most likely too distracted as his second wife gave birth their son Antonio "Tony" Stark. Several years later after Zebediah is incarcerated for kidnapping the younger Stark covered in the elder Stark's biotechnology armor, Loni divorces Zebadiah and gets half while Obadiah gets the other half. Loni later meeting the teenage Tony developing a prototype power-armor. Claiming that she is a changed person, Loni asks Howard to enroll Obadiah in a special school but, Obadiah murders a pair of students and make it look like an accident on his first day.Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 1 #2 Eventually, it is revealed that Loni was the mastermind behind the scenes that tried to frame Howard for Zebediah's murder. When Iron Man, War Machine, Howard, Obadiah and Nifara set off to Utah to find Loni, their chopper explodes which injuries War Machine. From her compound, Loni tries to kill Iron Man and even Obadiah. With Howard and Nifara as captives, Loni kills Nifara, and confesses that all she ever wanted was power to Howard. That’s why she married then divorced Howard, married Zebadiah, had Obadiah, and later had Zebediah killed. When Iron Man shows up, Loni threatens to kill Howard if Tony doesn't take the suit off. After Tony takes off his armor, Loni, pondering if they were a family that would've ruled the world, shoots him in the head, not knowing that his entire body is a brain and will heal itself. After Tony fights off Loni, Obadiah, mad for being left for dead, kills his mother.Ultimate Iron Man Vol. 2 #4 ---- Looter Lord Chaos Lord Dark Wind Lord Order Lord Trantor Lord Votan ---- Lorna the Jungle Girl * initially called Lorna the Jungle Queen Lorelei Lorelei Lorelei Loss Nancy Lu Esther Lucas Leonard Lucas ---- Georgi Luchkov Georgi Luchkov is a former KGB agent in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mindy Newell and John Stanisci, first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #135 (Aug. 1993). Luchkov is a former informant for the KGB who had turned on many of his fellow agents. After the fall of the Soviet Union, he feared that the relatives of those individuals would have him killed, so he began hunting them down and strangling them. The Black Widow tracked and apprehended him, and turned him over to the authorities. In other media The character was adapted for the film The Avengers where he was portrayed by Polish actor and director Jerzy Skolimowski. ---- Lucifer Ludi Aleksander Lukin Willie Lumpkin ---- Luna * Luna ---- Lunatik Lupo Lurking Unknown Lyja ---- Lyra ---- References Marvel Comics characters: L, List of